<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>He ain't heavy, he's my brother by lunatique</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584798">He ain't heavy, he's my brother</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunatique/pseuds/lunatique'>lunatique</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Nirvana in Fire 2 - Fandom, 琅琊榜 | Nirvana in Fire (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brothers, Family Fluff, Fanart, Gen, Protective Older Brothers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 00:35:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunatique/pseuds/lunatique</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pingzhang has always taken his responsibilities as older brother to heart.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Xiao Pingzhang &amp; Xiao Pingjing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Nirvana in Fire Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>He ain't heavy, he's my brother</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Machidieles/gifts">Machidieles</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy NIF exchange Machidieles! </p><p>I had wanted originally to depict them across a period of time and that we'd see PJ grow, but he ended up just  being A Kid the entire way thru because he had the most fun at that age I guess? Old enough to play as he wants but young enough to sajiao with his big bro. They were really fun to draw.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
[Image description: A colored pencil drawing of Pingjing hiding his face in Pingzhang's chest, upset. Pingzhang is holding him comfortingly.]</p><p><br/>
[Image description: A colored pencil drawing of Pingjing sitting atop Pingzhang's shoulders, holding a branch of plum blossoms. Pingzhang has a resigned but indulgent smile.]</p><p><br/>
[Image description: A colored pencil drawing of Pingjing lying in Pingzhang's lap, holing out a slice of orange for his brother. Pingzhang is holding a book in one hand and reaching for the orange with his other hand, pleased.]</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>